


Accidental Mistake

by AnakinCaffrey



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, M/M, Neal is bad, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: This is kind of from a future chapter in a fic I'm working on that has yet to be posted. Neal is a serial killer who goes after police officers and government officials after a traumatic experience, but he ends up falling in love with one of his targets: Peter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of from a future chapter in a fic I'm working on that has yet to be posted. Neal is a serial killer who goes after police officers and government officials after a traumatic experience, but he ends up falling in love with one of his targets: Peter.


End file.
